


Nando-baba

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Just as the spirit was getting within arms reach, suddenly he was hauled back. A strong muscled arm reaching around him and bringing him back to the relative safety of a few feet away. Out of the corner of his eyes, Japan could see honey-coloured blond hair swinging over his shoulder from the closeness of the other. Who?





	Nando-baba

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pare for the same poll I'd done before lol. 
> 
> This one doesn't actually start a relationship, just gives a hint of future interest, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> HUGS

Mythology  
What is a Nando-baba?  
\- Old woman who hides under the floor in abandoned storerooms

________________________________________  
Japan froze in shock.

Oh dear. Despite coming here for this reason, in his mind, he hadn't truly expected one of his creatures to show up, and in the mostly dark warehouse he was in…suddenly his normal quiet courage and strength of character left him to shiver before the old woman who'd suddenly risen up menacingly from under the floorboards in front of him.  
He couldn't run.

He knew he should, but his legs stayed locked to the spot.

The hag was facing him. She knew he was there. She advanced, drifting closer and closer. Still, he could not move. His dark eyes widening in fear but still, he could not control his body enough to flee.

Just as she was getting within arms reach, suddenly he was hauled back. A strong muscled arm reaching around him and bringing him back to the relative safety of a few feet away.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Japan could see honey-coloured blond hair swinging over his shoulder from the closeness of the other one, whom he presumed was male from the taut feel of the chest he was pressed up against behind him.

Still, despite vaguely recognizing the hair, he was still surprised to hear Canada's voice ward the spirit off.

Turning around once she was gone, dark eyes met light coloured violet.

Brows furrowed, he could only ask the one thing on his mind. "What are you doing here?"

A smile quirked up the corners of Canada's mouth.

"I came for business. Your boss told you I was coming, right? When I got to your place, your housekeeper told me you'd be here and said it would be fine to come meet you here…for some reason."

The blond looked around the dingy, dusty old warehouse, and self consciously tucked some wavy strands of hair behind his ear.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Japan looked at him levelly and considered not sharing, but for some reason, he trusted the other man, so he did. "Just as England can see his faeries, I can interact with the spirits of my land," he paused and considered the words of power and the flash of light the blond had given off when telling the Nando-baba to back off. "Just as you, perhaps, also can. I consider it part of my Nation duties to get rid of any that frighten my people. This one just startled me a bit."

Canada nodded. "Well," He said, and flashed a small grin at the shorter man. "Care to go back to your place? The spirit won't bother this place any longer, and I believe we have some paperwork to do."

Japan nodded, and murmured some sort of acquiescence back as they moved toward the door together, but his mind was on other things. He would be watching this young man closely from now on. It appeared that he had a few talents the rest of the world didn't seem to know about, and he, for one, was quite curious to see what else the fellow quiet Nation could do.


End file.
